More Lies a Truth and a Box
by Livelikeyouweredyin
Summary: What If there is more out there beyond the gods and even chaos. And what happens when Percy gets dragged into their world. And how does the fate of the universe and more lie within a small box? Better than it sounds,please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- ok so this is my first story, so I don't expect it to start perfectly but I only hope to get better. Also, for this story, I have a general plot planed out but I am still open to suggestions.**

**Disclaimer- All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 1 (Annabeth's pov)**

Why us… Again? Where could he possibly be? Everyone at camp has been searching for Percy nonstop. Even the gods are helping! And they rarely help us half bloods with anything - other than the previous major wars. The gods, the Romans, the hunters, everyone is looking and yet he seemed to just vanish off the face of the earth.

The only thing that keeps us going is the fact that Hades and Nico both confirmed that Percy isn't dead.

It's the prophecy of seven all over again! Just when I think everything will be fine, the war is over and Percy and I finally get a chance to be together… but I couldn't be more wrong.

After Percy disappeared, the gods called a meeting on Olympus to gave the rest of the campers involved in The Great Prophecy immortality, they were afraid of losing any more heroes.

It's been about a month since we last saw Percy. Some are starting to lose hope. When I found out that he disappeared, again I broke down for days. Eventually I figured that I was no help sitting around crying. First thing I did was inform Sally about Percy, she didn't take it any better than I did. The oceans have been raging fueled by Poseidon's pure anger.

Some are starting to lose hope, but I promised myself that I would not stop looking until I find him. I only hope he's ok and that we can find him soon.

Another week has gone by and still no sign of Percy. The gods and everyone else have just about given up.

I on the other hand haven't, it's been hard just thinking about never being able to see him again, my face is stained red from the tears and stress. Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Piper, even Clarisse have tried to comfort me. It takes every will in my body to hold up for them, to keep hope.

The sympathetic looks from everyone only makes me feel worse. They remind me that he's not here anymore.

It feels almost like déjà vu –(from the Heroes of Olympus when he disappeared)- when I think about how it happened.

**~Flashback~**

_We were all sitting around the campfire. Everyone was so happy celebrating that the war was over even though it was over a couple of weeks ago. Once it got late, Percy asked me if I wanted to come with him. I didn't know where but I followed anyway. We walked in silence, not awkward silence but peaceful silence. Our hands were laced together as I watched as the wind gently pushed his jet-black hair, revealing his sea green eyes. Those eyes, they seem show everything about him. He seemed to be deep in thought which to me seemed strange for him especially now, he should be happy, and yet it looks as if he's trying to solve another major prophecy. Once I snap out of my train of thought, I realize that we were at the beach. I should have guessed. Typical seaweed brain._

_ I decide to break the silence, "what's wrong?"_

_ He seemed surprised, as if snapped back to reality, "what?"_

_ "You seem to be deep in thought… what's up?"_

_ "Nothing it just seems strange, not having to worry about any wars or quests… and yet I keep getting this strange feeling like all these problems haven't ended yet, like there is still more to come…" with that he gazed off in the distance of the ocean reflecting the full moon. I for the first time was unsure how to respond._

_ After that, we walked back to my cabin in silence, he gently kissed me goodnight and walked off to his cabin._

_ In the morning, he was gone _

**A/N- Sorry if it sounds choppy and well random. But I couldn't think of any other way to introduce the story and it is kind of a way of me showing how scrambled Annabeth's thoughts are now, also let me know if she seems too ooc. And no, he didn't run away. Percy pov next time and again suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome, I am not the best writer out there but I am on here to get better. My other chapters should be longer too. **

**Please review It would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- BIG thanks to all you who reviewed they truly made my day. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Rick does**

**Chapter 2 (Percy pov)**

Everything is dark; I can't even see my hands for crying out loud. The only thing I can see are stars, so naturally when I first woke up I thought that this was some prank by the Stolls in the middle of the night. I got up to find my way out and the result… I've been walking for days, weeks maybe, I really don't know anymore (strange, I don't feel tired or hungry…). There is nothing in this place its endless, and yet how do I still get the feeling that I'm being watched. I finally stopped walking and gave up. I wish now so badly that I hadn't.

As soon as I stopped _that_ voice echoed through my head. It belonged to a woman and was soothing like a nighttime lullaby. I heard her once before, it was the night before I ended up here, and yet I remember it as if she were talking now, _"You have no choice, eventually you will join me and _he _and _they _ will fall." After that, a scene started to form around me._

I was back at camp, everything seemed normal until I went up to talk to my friends. First, I passed Nico who started shouting at me, "it's all your fault! If it wasn't for you Bianca would still be here!" the look in his eyes, they looked hurt and unforgiving as he lunged at me with his knife. I didn't want to hurt him so I ran.

Eventually the scene shifted and it left me sitting on the floor of the dark room(?). More pain filled me, pain that was worse than any weapon could create.

Before I had time to really think about what happened the scene shifted again. Now I was standing at the top of half-blood hill. Annabeth stood before me with hurt in her eyes very similar to Nico. "How could you do this to me, I thought you loved me," she was furious and I had no idea what she was talking about. "Annabeth, what are you talking about, I didn't do anything," she wouldn't even listen. "I'm done," those two words left my heart broken beyond repair. With that, she stormed off and the world changed back too black (lol no rhyme intended).

I've had other visions all similar each time with a different person but those two seemed to hurt the most.

I didn't know what too feel, I was hurt. They couldn't really feel that way, could they? The worst part was that as much as I didn't want to believe them, I still did.

I want nothing more than to be back home the way it used to be.

But why me?

**Unknown pov**

Everything is working perfectly. That boy, Percy Jackson, he is actually believing the visions I've been playing for him. With his heart broken there is now way he will refuse to serve me. Who knew magic would work this well for me after all he believes everything!

When I attack, the already weakened gods the will fall.

To make this a little more interesting I think I'll get in the heads of those pathetic gods…

**Olympus (no one's pov)**

The gods yelling and arguing as usual had completely forgotten the purpose of the meeting. All the immortal half bloods watched, patience running thin.

"We are not here to argue we are here to discuss what we found about Percy!" Annabeth had succeeded in getting the attention from the gods.

Zeus finally responded, "She is right, now has any one found anything about where Percy Jackson may be"—before anyone could respond, a voice echoed through the throne room. "I have your beloved Percy Jackson, but he no longer serves you he serves me. He will help in your downfall…" she was cut off by Poseidon, fury raged across his face, "What Have You Done To My Son!"

"He is _safe_ in the place that holds nothing and is everywhere…" her voice faded and was eventually gone. Everyone was silent trying to figure out what the voice meant. If it is true that Percy serves her then the gods are sure they don't stand a chance, even though they refuse to admit it.

**Percy pov**

The voice came back, "Percy Jackson, you have nothing left to return to, everyone hates you. Come with me and you could move on from your past, I will make you ten times the hero you once were, you could have a fresh start."

**A/N- Yay, chapter two! BTW don't expect updates for Tuesdays, Wednesdays, or Thursdays the only reason this is up now is that I had it already typed out. And the visions for Percy are not really what happens; they are just a trick (just to clear some things up). Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please, please review, constructive criticism welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- BIG thanks to all of you who reviewed. Ok so here goes chapter three.**

**Disclaimer- Do I really have to do this every chapter… Ok fine… I own nothing… all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Percy pov**

~The voice came back, "Percy Jackson, you have nothing left to return to, everyone hates you. Come with me and you could move on from your past, I will make you ten times the hero you once were, you could have a fresh start."~

It's strange… I really don't want to believe what she was saying is true, and something inside me was telling me not to. And yet I agreed. Why? I don't know.

As much as I didn't want to believe it everything that I saw, where everyone hates me_ feels_ true even though my mind was telling me otherwise.

I am quickly shot out of my thoughts when a figure comes out of nowhere standing right in front of me. "Good " she responded, but it sounded as though she expected me to agree. Before I could think the words slip out of my mouth, "Who are you? What do you want from _me_?"

Her soothing voice responded "Me, I am the night. And I don't want anything from you. Is it wrong to simply want to help the hero of Olympus escape his crumbling life? With me, you will be respected and everyone would remain loyal unlike your _friends _down at that camp. Most of all you will gain powers beyond that of the gods."

Something was pulling me towards her forcing me to agree with and follow everything she said. The worst part is that I didn't even fight it, I am hurt, heartbroken and there is nothing to hold me back. No will left to refuse.

As if reading my thoughts a smile crossed her lips, the only part of her that I could see under her long black silk cloak. Wait…I can see… with that I looked around noticing that I could see myself as well as the cloaked figure standing before me, but everything else was black, there didn't even seem to be a floor we were just sort of _there…._

_ "_You like it? This is my domain the void of night. No sign of day ever reaches this place. This is where I will teach you, to prepare you for your new life. Soon Perseus, you may even become more powerful than all the gods may and titans put together. Be prepared because you training starts now…" and she disappeared!

Next thing I know I am being charged at by another hooded figure.

**Unknown pov (have ya figured it out yet)**

I watched as his face changed from that of confusion to shock. "Do not kill them Perseus when they are defeated they will disappear and I will send out the next ones, after all you wouldn't want to destroy your army they wouldn't have the same respect when you then."As soon as I finished he shot back, "and how am I supposed to defeat them I don't have my sword or anything for that matter!"

"Ah but see it would be too easy with weapons, you have powers Perseus, powers you need to understand-"cutting me off while dogging the attacks he shouted "powers! I can control water. As far as I can see there is no water here!"

"And there you are both right and wrong. Yes, you do have power over water. In addition, you are breathing. Know the elements of your surroundings, yourself and your opponent and there is no way you could lose. As for powers you can control much more than water…"

**Percy pov**

What does she mean by that? Why does everything have to be in riddles?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I doge another swing of my opponents sword. It's obvious that there is no way I'm going to win if I don't figure out what she meant by understand the elements. Did she mean that there is water here?

Then it came to me… there is water in the air as well as in the opponent…

With that, I concentrated feeling the water molecules all around. They filled me with power. After that, I am not truly sure what happened, instincts took over as I stepped away from my opponent and lifted my hand t my neck as if about to slice my own head off with a sword. To my astonishment, the figure in front of me mirrored my moves and lost to his own sword in his own hand.

It felt wrong, doing that, it felt unfair for the opponent but I had no other ideas. As soon as he vanished, the cloaked woman stood in front of me once again. "Congratulations Perseus you have figured that out much faster than I thought you would. Nevertheless, remember this is only the start. There is so much more you are capable of with my blessing. In time, you will help me by leading my armies and together we will bring the gods to their senses. Until tomorrow you must rest and we will continue your training remember it will only get harder as time goes on."

Thousands of questions raced through my mind but before I could come to ask any, I fell and everything went black…

**A/N- well there goes chapter 3. Who is the mysterious woman? Why is Percy giving in so easily? Where is he now? Well you'll have to review to find out. And please tell me bad, good, any ideas, constructive criticism… all you have to do is slide the pointer over the little button that says REVIEW and click not very hard its good for you and me. I get happy and post more so you get happy and review… it's the cycle of fanfiction don't break it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- ok so I might not be able to update ****as often**** as I'd like to within these next couple of weeks. Before you kill me, I would like to say that this is because of school projects putting together county presentations and state presentations (man I hate these presentations they are so annoying…), getting ready, and studying for a state level competition in less than a week. **

**BIG thanks to **_**PeaceLoveAndCheese**_** and **_**sciencelover **_**who where the ****only two**** to review the last chapter!**

**Well for now, here is… what chapter is this now? ... 4? Oh well you know what I mean**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan **

~In time, you will help me by leading my armies and together we will bring the gods to their senses. Until tomorrow you must rest and we will continue your training remember it will only get harder as time goes on."

Thousands of questions raced through my mind but before I could come to ask any, I fell and everything went black… ~

**Percy pov (starts in dream)**

_I was back on earth? No it couldn't be… the grass was too green and the sky too clear plus there was no sign of life (other than plants) in sight. Everything was eerily still. Until I turned around…_

_Two hooded figures stood on opposite ends of a huge field. One wore a dark cloak, almost black, like the night. The other one however was pitch black but when I looked closely, I saw tiny specs on the cloak. They seemed like stars and when I looked closer, I noticed they moved…_

_Cutting off my train of thought, the two figures suddenly approached each other in a deadly dangerous way. The cloaked figure to the left, the one with the stars, started talking to the other "daughter, you will never be able to win. I control all that is- heck, I __**am **__all that is. The power you seek is not for you, this is worthless you know you will never beat me yourself as you never have, my armies only grow stronger as yours seems to be… ah- struggling." the voice was powerful and sounded ancient like it has the accent of every language and at the same time is both threatening and comforting._

_A voice that has been all too familiar lately replied "oh but you see it's different this time. You said it yourself __**'I myself'**__ will never match your power therefore will never be able to beat you. But what if it's not me you have to worry about… mark my words you __**will not**__ stand much longer!"She was practically shouting at this point, which completely took away the soothing tone her voice normally had when she talked to me. Now it sounded sharp, dangerous, like her words themselves could kill even a god._

_As she began to vanish, I felt my eyes flutter open._ It was only a dream? But it felt and sounded so real…

I am in a room that was blank. Literally. Everything is white with no designs from the bed to the dresser to the walls. Blank.

At that moment, another hooded figure walked in (what's up with everyone wearing cloaks?) it was one from my dream, the one with the off black, night color cloak, the one that owned the voice of the woman. The voice, which has been haunting me for days, and is now here to help me, or so she says. Is it just me or does something not make sense?

My mind is extremely fuzzy. Not like the time when Hera took my memories, no, I still remembered everything. However, whenever I try to think something out too much my head hurts and I get this fuzzy feeling. Like when I was thinking about accepting this persons offer to join them, I tried to think about it, the good and bad possibilities, but I couldn't and something felt almost as though it was telling me to accept.

"The transfer is complete you will continue your training in 10 minutes I expect you to be ready no later" was all she had to say and left. Who exactly was she? She said that she is the night…

So many questions I don't know where to start. I guess one could be what transfer?

I got dressed and at exactly 10 minutes, a black light engulphed me and next thing I knew I was standing back in … I don't know what to call it… for now let's just say the place of nothing. Just like before there was nothing but darkness like night.

The cloaked woman stood not 2 feet from me. "Perseus you have gained much power over night as a result of my blessing. Whatever you wish to do, can be done and you are immortal. Got it, ok, moving on. You will be introduced to your army when I am satisfied with your understanding and control over your powers. Any questions?" she said it all so fast I barely had time to process what she was saying but when she said questions I jumped on it (metaphorically of course). Who are you? Where am I? What do you mean, my army?... they all spilled out at once.

"Well to answer some of them, you are in the void of night, your army means that you will be the commander and leader of my entire army so soon they will be yours, and as for who I am have you truly not figured it out yet? This is my domain the void of _Night_" she put the emphasis on the word night and that's when it clicked. (Yea ok, don't yell at me we all know I'm slow so deal with it.) "You're Nyx.?.?" I stammered out half sounding like a question.

She seemed relived. "Yes I am Nyx Primordial goddess and the second being**(a/n idk if that's true I was just too lazy to search it sorry) **and direct daughter of chaos. I was created by his essence and have most his powers though not to the same extent. And you have the potential to poses the same power as I. but first you must train…" and with that, she attacked me. **(I was going to cut it off there but I was board so you guys better review)**

To say I am surprised would be a severe understatement. As quick, as I could I dogged the strike of the knife that appeared in her hand not a millisecond ago. She was moving at speeds that seemed faster than light itself. And because I was so far successfully dogging her attacks, I could only assume that I was too. "How is this at all fair! You have all the power and weapons and I have nothing!" I shouted/complained. "Where you at all listening to me before? If you would learn to pay attention to more than just the fight itself you would stand a better chance, and you have power too if you where listening." With that, she sounded rather annoyed. I tried the water trick that I had done on the guy that attacked me the other night and it didn't work. "Perseus your going to need to try new things otherwise you'll lean nothing new." But water is all I know and there is no other source of water around here. As if reading my mind she says "oh but you see there is water here but you can do _**so**_ much more." My legs and other limbs suddenly felt weak and I fell to the ground only to see water particles floating around me. She was not only controlling the water within my body but extracting it. Sudden strength came as I realized that she willed all the water back to my body.

Before I could try it myself she complained/ordered "oh no more water do something different."

I couldn't think if only I had more time… something felt weird and I felt more tired, when I looked up Nyx stood before me, frozen, not like ice but in time. I then moved behind her and took her dagger holding it just before her neck and thought willing time onward. She stopped moving forward fully aware of the dagger beneath her neck "ah Perseus I see you finally get it you can do anything so next time that you mess with time get your own weapon…" after a second I realized why she said that as the dagger from my hand disappeared and relocated itself to its place on her weapons belt.

We went on like that each time I learned a new 'trick' or power and Nyx would ultimately find her way out – the whole time she seemed as if she was just toying with me. Eventually I figured out what she meant by I could do more than that with water. I quickly grow more and more tired by the second Nyx takes advantage of this, and whirls around, pining me in an inescapable position. I had lost my first training battle with Nyx, surprised at how long I lasted, and yet feeling as though the entire time she was holding back much power.

"You are ready to meet your army" was all she said as she vanished along with the room of nothing bringing me back to my Blank bedroom still in shock of all that had just happened. More thoughts came to mind, I begin to truly get worried… will I ever see me friends again even though they hate me, would we ever be able to fix the problems between each other? I felt on the verge of tears remembering that I was alone my family hates me now**(reminder- they don't really hate him, they are searching the world for him, Nyx used magic to make him believe that the hate him)**, the only one I have to rely on now is Nyx.

**A/N- ok now that that's done I have more research and studying to do (ugh-ok I like the actual competition parts but preparing for all this every year is the worst.) Sooo…**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Don't like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Let me know… (suggestions and comments)**

**Some of you are breaking fanfiction's cycle of reviews :'C so fix it and REVIEW longer reviews are the best but simple one word ones mean a lot more than nothing. All reviews make my day and let me know to keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- yay im soo happy we are getting ther with four reviews for chapter 4. **

**Big Thanks to PJOobsessed, PeaceLoveAndCheese, HadesGirl818, and MinervaAthena1235**

**Disclaimer- if I owned pjo or hoo I would not be putting a disclaimer here now would i**

**So chapter 5…**

**Percy pov (the next morning)**

Guilt, hurt, depression filled me still thinking about my friends back at camp. Only wondering what I did to make them feel that way. Then I shudder remembering the man that appeared in my dream…

_Happy memories played out in front of me all of my time at camp. Eventually the scenes caught up to more recent times like the visions of Nico and Annabeth yelling at me. Something still seemed off about those memories I just couldn't place a fingure on it. Sadness set in watching them play over in my head, but the where cut off by a man standing in another room like Nyx's one (void of night) but this one was different._

_As hard as it is to believed this one seemed darker not just visually but gave this feeling of pure darkness. The man looked no more than a hooded shadow. He spoke with a voice so deep and well dark that it would have made Zeus himself cower in fear_

"_Perseus, the path that lies in front of you will be long and harder than you could ever imagine. You will gain more power than the gods and titans combined but at a price. You will watch the death of many play before you some that deserve death and others you may become close to, you will sacrifice much of your old life, and I am here to-" he was cut off by the harsh shouting of Nyx. _

"_Erebus! Get out of this dream now! You know our agreement; I let you hang out on my planet if you leave my warriors alone!" -the scene in front of me reminded me so much of Artemis and Apollo- Erebus started going back at her, "first of all it is our planet, and I was created first so it is my right to see that you don't screw up good warriors like Perseus here." He said it in such a taunting tone and I could not get over the fact that they where soo much like Artemis and Apollo._

"_you are not older therefore it is none of your concern!"if it was even possible the room got even darker yet and anger, teasing, taunting, and just plain arguing played back and forth like two year olds and I felt myself begin to fade …_

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself entirely confused sitting up on my blank bed in my blank room.

Hesitantly walking to the door, I opened it to find a long empty hallway so naturally I follow it.

After multiple twists and turns, I hear footsteps from behind. When they caught up a man around my age with somewhat short dark brown hair and golden yellow eyes stood before me. He had on black armor and a black cloak with a hood pulled down. When he sees me he holds out his hand in a friendly way smiles and says, "Name's Altair"

"Percy" I replied as I hesitantly shook his hand. Awkward much? "I've been looking all over for you, I was supposed to pick you up from your room but you weren't there, I am your 2nd in command by the way. Ok follow me the dining area is just down this hall" he trailed off as we approached a large door. On the other side was a huge courtyard outside, and I mean huge, there where at least 6000 people sitting at tables. Altair led me to a table that seemed different from the others. Nicer more clean and centered in the front of all the other tables in a way that let me see all across the courtyard to the very last table.

When we sat down Altair introduced me to the third in command, Skia. She had strait dirty-blond hair **(for those of you who may actually need this: dirty-blond does not mean that her hair is dirty, more like there are shades of natural brown mixed in with some blond hair) **that fell a few inches below her shoulder and eyes a faint light blue color. As all the other tables looked crowded, it was just us three at the front.

After breakfast, they took me on a short and simple tour. The dining area, training arena (which included a lot more than you'd think), dorms, and Nyx's 'office' (apparently no one has been in there so there is no one who really knew what was in there). The strangest thing about the tour was that there where hellhounds everywhere and they didn't attack or even really glance our way. Now why would there be so many hellhounds in a place like this?

Nyx suddenly appeared in front of us, "Ah good you three have met, now Perseus come with me we have much to discuss" before I could say anything I saw a black light and then I was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of a desk that Nyx sat. She seemed to be studying me as though I may do something interesting that she refuses to miss. What surprised me was that she silently reached up pulling her hood off her head for the first time. Her hair was long wavy and black as onyx, her skin fairly pale, and her eyes matched her cloak. Just off black almost tinted an extremely dark purple/blue like the night sky.

"I'm sure you have many questions about this place and what is going on. So first you should know that you will continue training with me. You will train your representatives and they will train the rest of the soldiers. The representatives are the highest position soldiers of each group. Groups are split up by talents and rank which you will learn more about later."

"Ok but what's up with all the hellhounds…"

"I created them. But on to more important matters. Do you know about all the Primordial and primeval gods and goddesses?"

"I know most Primordial but what the Hades is a primeval god?"

"I expected this… the gods themselves don't even know all about their true history on how everything started, they like mortals can only see and understand so much.

A primeval god is one that came before the primordials… supposedly before the universe and creation itself.

The gods… they believe that Chaos was the first being, which is true in a way but unlike how the gods think Chaos did not created the universe… originally there was only time and necessity, Chronus and Adrasteia. They were not true beings, as they had no form. But together they created chaos leaving him to believe that he was the first, while Chronus and one of his other creations Aether made a cosmic egg which hatched Protogonus (the first born) also known as Phanes, god of light, the first god, and the creator god, he is the true first being and the true creator of the universe. But Chaos along with many of the other gods never heard of Phanes existence so Phanes lives in the shadows still creating. "

"Ok… so why do I need to know all of this" I hesitantly asked

"Perseus you need to understand the true creation of what is, in order to work with me, you see you will meet the first beings as I am among them along with my twin Erebus the 'god' of darkness. Before you can enter our world, you must understand it. And you are going to play a major role in our world for you will be the one to save it."

**A/N- really sorry terrible chapter I am completely worlds, universes, dimensions, away from my original plot line and am now making it up as I go. Please stick with me here and review. I don't care if you say you hate it (I'm not so fond of this chapter either but I didn't want to leave the story for a really long time). Anyway, I know there are 9 of you who followed this story sooo I don't know if it's just me or if the other 5 or so reviews showed up but are invisible. I really like to see reviews good or bad, I need advice and ideas.**

**Btw I may come back later to fix this chapter if there is too much confusion or dislikes. **

**And wish me luck tomorrow for my state competition (which by the way I could be studying for but instead here I am writing this for you guys) I think It's fair to say REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- now I would be sorry for taking soo long to update but I only got 2 reviews where are you 9 people that alerted this story. If you really are following I would be getting at least 9 reviews each chapter…**

**Well BIG thanks to **_**PeaceLoveAndCheese **_**and **_**MinervaAthena1235**_

**Disclaimer- if I owned pjo or hoo now think… would I really be spending my time on fanfic… well no… id be speeding up the process of writing the real MOA**

**SUMMARY OF LAST CHAPTER (sorry it was kind of confusing but I wrote that really quick and manly got important stuff for later)- **_**So Basically last chapter introduced Erebus: Nix's twin brother Primordial god of darkness, Altair and Skia the third and fourth in command-Percy will be second in command and nix in command #1. Also really important last chapter was that chaos is not the true creator of the universe and was not the first being-all that about the history and the other gods, primordial and primeval is true as far as my research goes… I only made up Altair and Skia so on to the next chapter… **_

_~"Perseus you need to understand the true creation of what is, in order to work with me, you see you will meet the first beings as I am among them along with my twin Erebus the 'god' of darkness. Before you can enter our world, you must understand it. And you are going to play a major role in our world for you will be the one to save it."~_

**Percy pov**

Not again… "why me" I unintentionally asked out loud.

"Well if all the primordial and primeval gods fought first hand, the universe will tear itself apart so instead we are raising our own separate armies only Erebus and I combined our armies due to the fact that we had to share our planet and it only made our armies larger and stronger working together."

"So how does this involve taking down the gods? I'm supposed to protect Olympus the gods are not technically good rulers but they're the best we've got who else would rule? If you say the titans or Gaea- "

Nix cut me off before I could continue my statement, "you don't understand, we are not the bad guys and I have no intention of dethroning the gods of earth. No there are more important more powerful forces that wish to do great things"(not in a good way). "have you ever heard of Pandora's box?"

"No…"I replied hesitantly kind of trailing off

She seemed rather disappointed by this response, "Pandora's box is well… a box and it holds all evil, all things that could go wrong. For many years most the primordial gods have been slowly working on collecting most of the contents of the box that have been released many years ago, but it now contains more than it has before. Not all of it is from earth, we have been collecting the bad from many other universes as well…-"

She trailed off and was interrupted by a loud 'BOOM' that rattled the ground and a frantic knocking on the door. Nix waves her hand and the doors swing open reviling a crisp Altair with charred hair and covered in ash.

Realizing that he was interrupting something he quickly and hesitantly spilled what happened. Apparently this Hephaestus kid was working on this weapon In the training room and went wrong and somehow exploded. Thankfully no one was hurt as they were able to start clearing the training hall when they noticed the sword smoking green smoke.

Nix looked rather amused by this which surprised me considering her training hall had been blown up and yet she still looked as though she was holding back a laugh as Altair stood in the doorway unsure of what to do.

After a few seconds of Nix smiling and shaking her head she finally said "ok it has been fixed you may return to your training" she turned her attention back to me "as should you, we'll finish this conversation later, until then lets train" she snapped her fingers and we reappeared in 'the void of night'

******don't mind me, just a simple ol line break**** **

It's only been a couple of weeks and I already nearly match Nix's power and skill. Impressive I know. But I'm still under the shock of all that's happened from being taken by Nix and watching my friends abandon me… no… I've got to stop thinking about them holding on to the past only makes me weaker my real friends are Altair and Skia.

They're so much like how I used to be; loyal, fun, always cracking jokes even though we are preparing for a war, possibly the most difficult war we will ever face. Now I haven't changed that much in just a few weeks but I am more powerful than all the gods and titans put together. I am more serious (considering I am leading thousands of warriors I need to remain serious and keep my reputation I cannot let my guard down and I must hold the warriors together), now I finally understand Reyna's position as a lone predator, if she or now i slipped there may be one person who decides to challenge your place. So naturally, like Reyna I remained serious and sometimes strict or even violent/threatening if I have to be to remind the warriors their place. Otherwise, the place would break out in complete chaos.

Anyway, back to my training…

Nix and I have sparred multiple times a day about 1 out of 20 times I would win but I only get better and that's with both of us using our full powers. When I fight Nix, Altair, Skia, or Erebus I have to be extra careful.

Yes, I am now immortal and I have skin harder than any curse of Achilles could provide and there are no weak points and no getting tired. There is only one kind of material strong enough to penetrate my skin is one created out of the essence of the void of night made by Nyx herself, this is because Nyx was the one who granted me my strong skin. And Nyx, Erebus, Altair, Skia, And I are the only ones who have weapons of this material. –no one knows how Erebus got hold of Nyx's creation but he managed it somehow and refuses to return it.

Anyway…(again)

Nyx and Erebus have been switching days in which they would both get time to train me. I had to be prepared for the war was coming soon and we could not afford being unprepared when it finally comes down to getting the box. The small box that could now mean the downfall of everything that is, was, and would be…

**If you want longer chapters then review. The more reviews from now on = longer and more chapters.**

**I am aimin for 5 do ya think we can manage with that.**

**And I Swear on the river Styx that this story will get better as soon as I am done explaining some really important things such as in this chapter Pandora's box.**

**Also I need to know if you guys want any parings later in the story, any specific pov's…etc.**

**I need to know :**

**Ideas**

**Opinions good or bad**

**Constructive criticism **

**ANYTHING  
>JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN THAT SAYS "REVIEW"<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-virtual cookies or whatever you want to PeaceLoveAndCheese and HadesGirl1818 for being the only two who reviewed last chapter (Glare at those who didn't)…**

**Anyway sorry about the last couple of chapters, they where major fails but included a lot of info that I needed to get in but didn't know how so it should get better from here. And remember the more reviews I get=longer better chapters.**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: thanks for the idea, I've been thinking about how to get back to CHB and still have the story make sense and be somewhat interesting… and then this idea came to me the other day and I figured what the heck why not try it so here it is (***this chapter is dedicated to you and I hope you enjoy it***).**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before… nothing belongs to me :'( **

**Percy pov.**

Weeks have gone by maybe months, I don't really know anymore on Nyx's and Erebus' planet no one really keeps track of time as there never really seemed to be any reason to do so. Over this time I have built a reputation as being the fearless, vicious, strict, and emotionless leader of the army of Night and Darkness **(anyone have any ideas for a name of the army.)** But Altair, Skia, Nyx, and Erebus knew me better; loyal, goofy, and strict and yet laid back, and according to Skia 'stupidly/foolishly entertaining.'

I have continued my training with these four as well, and I am proud to say that with full powers one on one with Nyx or Erebus I win about half the time, and Altair and Skia about 99 percent of the time.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I was just walking out of breakfast when Nyx's voice came in to my head with a serious but not angry tone "come to my office now I need to talk to you."

I vapor travel to her office to find her talking to a tall dark figure surrounded in a dark smoke. It was hard to make out any features other than he was wearing a cloak and was well a he from the sound of his voice. Nyx seemed frustrated like how she looks when she loses an argument, its rather entertaining if you ask me.

Both figures turned toward me, skipping right to the point Nyx says "Perseus I am sending you to Tartarus to continue your training, you have already learned all you can from Erebus and I."

To say I was stunned would be a major understatement. "Why would you send me there nearly everyone there wants to rip my guts out! Besides it's just a pit in the underworld, what could I learn there!"

I realized that I probably shouldn't have said that because the cloaked figure seemed to stiffen and I could feel anger and power radiating from him. Who was this person anyway?

Nyx seemed to notice the anger building up in the figure and stepped between us, "Perseus, I'd watch what you say. Remember what I was telling you about other Primordial gods? Well Tartarus is one of them and has much he could teach you." She simply stated while glancing at the figure.

It was only then that I realize who the figure was. Tartarus.

Unsure of how long I would be in the underworld Nyx told me to say goodbye to Altair and Skia (we became really close friends as our positions required we spend a lot of our time together while directing the armies, training, and working for Nyx) and then I would be off for who knows how long.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

As soon as I got back to Nyx's office I was teleported with Tartarus to, well Tartarus.

To put it simply, It was dark and filled with the same kind of smoke that had surrounded Tartarus, the only light was a faint red glow coming from the crack many, many, miles above our heads and did nothing to help with seeing. Scream of pain and agony echoed from the same direction and I assume that it came from the fields of punishment.

Tartarus turned to me and spoke three simple words "We begin now" with tat he pulled out a sword and raised it…and vanished?

**Hades pov (Ha didn't expect that did ya)**

It made no sense. It wasn't possible.. I froze in my steps, how am I supposed to explain this to the gods…

I grabbed Persephone and teleported us both to Olympus calling a meeting immediately. Now I know what you're thinking: the god of the underworld on Olympus calling a meeting? Well after the incident with Gaea, I was granted a throne on Olympus and was therefore granted access to Olympus.

Anyway, eventually all the gods were sitting on their thrones looking curious, angry, or careless. All of them looked toward Zeus who shrugged and said, "I'm not the one who called this meeting Hades did." With that, all heads turned toward me and I hesitated still unsure of how to explain the situation. So to buy myself some more time I said, "Get the campers here"

Questions, complaints (etc.) broke out throughout the throne room.

"Silence" it was Zeus and in time, the room became silent. Zeus continued "why must the campers be here, brother what do you have to tell us"

"I'll explain everything when the campers get here. This is not something I wish to explain more than once."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

About fifteen minutes passed -of the typical arguing and fights between the gods, which I was too distracted in, thought to take much notice to- when the campers finally all arrived with Chiron. Most of them looked terrified or worried.

I took a deep breath…

"Our lost hero, Perseus, I have found him-"I was immediately cut off by Poseidon "what! Where is he? Why is he not with you-" with that all the other gods and most the other campers broke in with questions.

I raised my hand as to silence them and replied "as I was saying I have found Perseus, he is in the underworld…(I hesitated as I saw Poseidon stiffen and that Athena girl, Annabeth start crying) Now there is a good part and a worse part to this. The good: he is not dead (at this I could see the hope come back to both Annabeth and Poseidon's eyes) The worse: he is in Tartarus which I cannot access now for reasons I don't know"(the hope left as soon as it had come.)

The room was silent, no one dared to speak. Everyone seemed too stunned to believe what I had told them, as if they all had to process it slowly and think about it all over again before it could fully sink in.

**Poseidon pov**

This can't be happening…

We're going to get him back…

We have to…

**Annabeth pov**

It's been three months after he disappeared. Unlike last time with Hera/Juno when we knew where he was and what was going on, but this time there was nothing. He just vanished. I never thought it possible but when he disappeared, again, I broke down but worse than when he went to camp Jupiter I stayed in his cabin for weeks crying into his pillow either thinking the worst or thinking of memories with _him_.

His last words played over and over in my head every day-"_ it just seems strange, not having to worry about any wars or quests… and yet I keep getting this strange feeling like all these problems haven't ended yet, like there is still more to come…_"- and only made me feel worse.

No one could cheer me up, my heart felt as if on the verge of being suffocated.

And now, now, here Hades is telling us that He was alive but in Tartarus and there was no way to reach Him.

As soon as we got back to camp, I ran to His cabin. And the feelings, emotions, worries, and memories came back all over again.

**A/N- now I need reviews, more than two please. I don't care if you have an account or not anything is waaayyy better than nothing. In fact, I'm starting to think about **_trashing this story_** science no one has really bothered to review. And I know there are lots of you reading this. I just need to know …**

**Like it?**

**Don't like it?**

**Suggestions?**

**Flames?**

**Continue?**

**Like I said account or no account please review (***I'm beggin here***)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-OK I am happier now with three reviews but we can do better… I hope… I almost trashed this story because I thought no one was following... Does anyone actually read these author notes?**

**Thanks to **_**PeaceLoveAndCheese, percyjacksonfan16, and MinervaAthena1235 **_**otherwise, I would not be posting this chapter… (Only ones who reviewed out of like 12 0f you who followed not including people without accounts who are supposedly following)**

**Disclaimer: …it belongs to Rick we all know that…**

~Tartarus turned to me and spoke three simple words "We begin now" with tat he pulled out a sword and raised it…and vanished?~

**Third person**

A dark eerie silence set in as Perseus Jackson stood in Tartarus ready for something, anything to happen. The darkness and fog made it difficult to see even a foot away from him, so he stood still, listening, waiting knowing that Tartarus holds the worst beings known to earth.

Sure enough, something did come…

The sound of flapping wings grew stronger and stronger, overcoming the faint screams of pain and torture from above him. He started to get nervous… 'how will I make it out of this one' was the one thought that kept going around in his head like a disk or short song stuck on replay.

To make it worse the blood red light, the only light available, slowly began fading as if the crack that is Tartarus was slowly closing completely sealing him off from the rest of the world, or well underworld for this matter.

He would have to fight blindly… He wouldn't know what he was fighting… he would have to rely completely on his other senses, which he was noticing now were not as strong without his vision.

The flapping got louder, closer, to the point where Percy assumed was almost directly in front of him. For a stressful moment, the beats of the flapping wings slowed down and sounded as if the creature were circling him, as a hawk does its prey.

Breaking the once steady flapping it attacked with swift slashes of claws that just barely gazed his skin, leaving only the faintest "swoosh" as a warning.

Relying only on hearing and instinct Percy quickly dodged the attacks from the creature as best he could.

He nearly stopped dead in his swing when the thing began to speak "Now honey, how in Hades did the great hero of Olympus get himself stuck in Tartarus…"

He was sure now that the creature was the fury, Alteco **(I spelled that wrong didn't I oh well you know what I mean) **his old math teacher who apparently never stopped calling him honey.

He started attacking back until it became a series of dodges and blinds swings every now and then one of the two landing a scratch on one another.

When the creatures talons sank themselves into his shoulder it took all he had not to scream. In pain and in one swift movement swung his sword - τέλος (said: telos- according to Google translate) which was Greek for 'end'- toward the fury and knew he won when the grip of its talons released and the body fell limp.

**~#~#~#~#~#~REVIEW#~#~#~#~#~#**

(Less than 15 minutes later)

Two swords clash together.

The forces of two enemies already having met face to face at least twice before collided.

Percy was rather happy to face this specific monster, as he knew how the Minotaur fought and knew how to beat it easily. In fact, it was probably going to be the easiest fight he would face in Tartarus. He shouted, "Hey beef head I'm over here". A simple snort roar and thunder of hooves was the only response. Waiting until the last second Percy jumped out of the way, remembering the first time he fought the Minotaur with his mother teaching him what to do…

The memory… it was upsetting…he nearly dropped his sword remembering his mother. How badly he missed her. He missed everyone. Trying to move on was one of the most difficult challenges he has faced yet, they are his family, his best friends.

He had not given up on finding them again, even though he was always busy for Nyx he found ways to try and find them. There was no way to iris message them because he was not on earth therefore not in iris' range of service. However, he did find a way to shift the shadows and water vapor, almost in a similar way and when he finally had tried to contact camp, there was no one there. This confused him the most; usually there was someone, anyone at camp. Nevertheless, he found no one, not even the nature spirits.

Later he had tried the same thing and got the same result so he tried camp Jupiter and again the same thing… no one. Had everyone forgotten about him? Was there anyone looking for him? Where were both camps? (Little does he know that the only reason both camps are well not at camp, they're both at the meeting about his disappearance or out looking for him…but if you were paying attention you would know that…)

Pain…

Pain surged through his body, snapping him back to reality as the Minotaur had managed to hit him in an attempt charge. The horn was bad enough but that bull had one thick head that on full impact was worse than being hit by a car travelling 200 miles an hour.

Back to reality, Percy quickly collected his thoughts and stood ready to end the battle.

When the dumbfounded Minotaur realized how fast the son of Poseidon hat recovered, he charged blindly once again.

This time Percy stayed focused… Listening to each pounding step the beast took until he was finally close enough and Percy jumped to the side while extending his sword ending the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly nothing came after that so Percy decided on wandering around maybe finding something useful however, he would find anything but useful.

Weeks seemed to pass as he fought medusa and all the other monsters that he had fought before; the funny thing was that they were in the same order that he originally met them. **(if you want more fights im gonna need more reviews and let me know which fights and what monsters.)**They seemed to show up in the order in which he actually fought them before, starting with the fury and assuming that by now soon should be the end as he reached the time of fighting Kronos. He only thought it to be the end because after medusa the monsters seemed to come in pairs then multiplying, more coming each time…

Sure enough, time seemed to slow slightly but what he feared more was the fact that he felt a presence, one that he has come all too familiar with, one that he hates, one that once thought him to be her pawn. Kronos and Gaea. And to make it worse it felt as though there were lots more monsters, enough to form at least three very large armies, of course this was still only relying on the sound of many, many, monster cries, screeches, roars, flapping wings, and clanging metal.

Unfortunately, for the titan and Primordial Percy had grown much more powerful during his time with Nyx and Erebus. How else do you think he was able to defeat all those monsters without even losing his breath?

Percy easily overcame the titan lord's time control which to be honest, Kronos is nothing without his powers. Gaea is whom he decided was going to be the real problem.

As if confirming his suspicions, the earth beneath his feet began to rattle and he could hear and feel small cracks forming beneath his feet.

Quickly he sprinted to safer ground. For once, he began to panic. The last time he fought Gaea he had six of the strongest most powerful half bloods to help him, he had the ocean to help him.

Just thinking about the ocean in his state of panic seemed to trigger something.

**Percy pov**

I felt the usual pulling in my gut like when I used my water powers… only one problem, there was no water in Tartarus…Was there?

Focusing back on the fight I turned to the direction I had last sensed the titan lord. What I _**saw**_ **(***cough*cough*hint*hint***)** though nearly knocked me off my feet in itself.

It felt almost like a sixth sense as I saw a glowing blue figure charging at me with its hands raised in the position as though they had a sword. Out of instinct, I raised my sword to where the figures sword would have been …

"CLANG!" was my only conformation that there indeed was a weapon there.

**(may add more detail later if you really want… my fight scenes suck…)**

We held our ground neither one was going to back down easily, but without his advantage over time I was stronger, more powerful. Because of this to me, he was no more a challenge than a pack of hellhounds, which to me now was pretty easy.

After defeating the titan lord, it finally clicked in my head why I was able to see him as a glowing dark ocean blue figure. It all lead back to one of the first things Nyx had taught me… something like, "water is everywhere I just need to know my surroundings…"

Looking around me, I noticed I was surrounded as I was stuck in the middle of what looked like a completely new ocean, blue and restless.

Out of instinct I raised my sword and tore through the army … if that's the right thing to call it… more like citizens of the country Tartarus.

In nearly half an hour I had demolished about half the army and have not even broken a sweat, even though I have started to breath heavier.

In what I would call, record time the whole army was laying inert on the ground. I stopped, trying to catch my breath.

BIG mistake.

A sword point to my neck caused me to stiffen up and fix my grip the handle of my sword, "Finally, son of the sea god I don't know how you got into Tartarus or why but you shouldn't have …" with every word, she dug her sword deeper into my neck.

"_Water is everywhere…" _

_Hmmm…_

With that thought, I smirked and concentrated on the water molecules within me. And it worked! I was nothing more and nothing less than the mist, the water vapor in the air as I swam through the air and reformed behind the primordial. She swung around only to find herself freezing. Literally.

I started at her feet, were she connected to earth, to her power. Slowly moving upward until I reached her head. Raising my sword, I made one final stab towards the block of ice and rock, which sent her shattering to millions of pieces but not before first practically growling at her, "I am not your pawn, I never was and never will be. You're a pathetic excuse for a primordial." Shock, disbelief, scared, don't even begin to describe the look on her face as I single handedly ended her.

Almost as soon as the goddess crumbled to the ground the hooded figure Tartarus stood before me and spoke four simple words; "you have proven yourself."

And started walking away with a motion for me to follow, to who knows where…

**A/N- Please review… and the whole thing with the monsters and evil people dying in Tartarus… well there not completely 'dead' but because they are already in Tartarus there is nowhere else for them to go so they kind of 'pass out' I guess… for a long period of time… **

**Good bad whatever **

**Please…you've reduced me to begging…**

**Just REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I am SO happy about the reviews I got, I hope we can keep them up. **

**And sorry for the really late update but I have a few excuses… I had a lot of schoolwork, I have been working on a state presentation, and I have barely been home much less on the computer. However when I was home and on the computer I tried really hard on this chapter and went over it like ten times, changing something every time, plus this is also the longest soo…**

**Big thanks to **_**percyjacksonfan16 , Retrobution**_** , and **_**HadesGirl818**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except maybe a few OCs and the plot… but I don't own the real PJO or HOO books… sadly **

_~Almost as soon as the goddess crumbled to the ground the hooded figure Tartarus stood before me and spoke four simple words; "you have proven yourself."_

_And started walking away with a motion for me to follow, to who knows where…~_

**Percy pov**

With every step, I took, I could hear less and less of the screams from above in the fields of punishment. Every step brought more darkness to surround me. Deeper, that was my only assumption; Tartarus was bringing me deeper into Tartarus.

Even though the screams above faded, we past sounds, screams, cries that were much worse. At one point, I would have sworn that we walked through the middle of an active battleground. I heard scream and cries much worse than any scream or cry that ever came from the fields of punishment.

A hand reached out in front of me, stopping me from walking into a pair of doors. Huge does not even begin to describe them. They are at the least one hundred feet tall, made from some strange solid black metal that seemed to glow. Just before the doors was a torch on each side that flared blood red. However, the strangest thing, as far as I could see there was no wall connected to the doors. They were just, there.

Both torches crackled and the flames grew larger, in a way that seemed as though the flames mirrored each other as we walked forth.

Tartarus just reached out and touched the doors with the lightest touch and the door swung open with ease.

Beyond the door was a cross between the Ares cabin, the Hades cabin, and the training arena. Weapons, most of which I had never seen before in my life and there were millions of them hanging all over the walls. However, it reminded me of the Hades cabin because of the blood red design on the black walls that well almost looked like blood. Scattered along the ground had to be what creped me out the most. Skulls, bones, and broken weapons and armor, all over as though every fight held in here was never cleaned up and everything just stayed the way it was left for Zeus knows how long.

There was no ceiling, just the crack that reopened to provide the same limited amount of light as given before. It was strange; no matter where you went in the pit, when you look up you would always be staring through the center of the crack as though it follows you.

Only now did I realize that we had stopped walking and that Tartarus was staring at me, looking rather amused at my reaction to the place. Just guessing but my expression was probably like 'WO,' in other words complete disbelief.

After giving me a moment to take it all in, he spoke two simple rules that would either 'make or break me.' "No powers and you are only allowed to use the weapons displayed before you on the walls."

Now that there is actually some light, I might stand a chance without powers…

I thought too soon.

Just as the thought seemed to cross my mind, the only source of light began to fade, much like before. Only difference this time was the last thing I saw, it sent a chill shooting through my spine from the back of my neck to the tips of my toes. A glare and the slowly forming smirk on Tartarus' face told me that I was in for a big fight.

I stood there. Frozen in shock, it was a moment too long.

I felt the faint breeze of a swing of something, something big that sent me scrambling for a weapon, anything at this point was better than nothing.

My hands stretched out in front of me frantically searching for a wall, which, by the way, made me feel really stupid but I had nothing else to rely on. When Tartarus said no powers, he really meant it, because not only could I not control any water but I couldn't even feel the water. As if all my abilities over water and the other elements that I gained control over were just gone, as if I were a mortal. I feel empty like a part of me was taken away, leaving me alone, in the dark. Lost. Leaving me feeling venerable** (sorry if that's spelt wrong but it's what auto correct gave me and won't let me change it)**, and weak.

I flinched at the feel of a sharp point to my fingertip. I quickly followed the point down a long wooden shaft until I found what I assumed to be a handle. As soon as I removed the weapon from the wall I found myself stumbling, realizing how 'top heavy' the weapon was.

Both my hands gripped the handle of the unknown weapon as if it was the only thing keeping me alive.

Only now did I realize the eerie silence that surrounded me as I was searching. At first I figured that it was just me being delusional, imagining silence. Man was that a stupid thought.

Breaking the silence was a soft 'swoosh.' Before I could even register what was going on, my instincts and reflexes took over forcing me to doge as the 'swoosh' swept down clean through where my neck was moments before.

Sure enough, more attacks followed and I was struggling to keep up with them. My unbalanced weapon was no help whatsoever. I already knew that it had a long wooden shaft and a hefty point at the other end. When Tartarus' sword swept upward, I went out with my weapon, treating it like a sword out of instinct, and I swept down to block his blow. Stupid does not even begin to describe how I felt after that. My weapon clashed with his as I kept trying to bring it down, that is, until I got stuck. Apparently, the other end had a point that bulged out of the shaft leaving me to believe it's more of an ax.

As soon as Tartarus realized this, his force shifted. Instead of upward to my neck, noticing that he was stuck he move the sword swiftly down my shaft, away from the point. In the whole process, he managed to cut my hand.

The cut had to be fairly large as pain slowly made its was from my hand throughout my body, as if his sword –guessing it's a sword- was enchanted or poisoned. Either one did not help my case because as soon as the pain resided I realized that I had no feeling in my right hand.

In the time it took me to register everything, Tartarus managed to pin me to the ground with a point to my neck.

Moments like this are when I actually appreciate the darkness due to the fact that it hid my expression which was probably priceless.

Slowly hefting myself up after he removed his point to my neck, when I felt, sensed him standing right before me. "it would do better to know your weapon just by the feel when you pick it up. It saves both time and mistakes, two things that you have no extra to spare in a battle. Too much time wasted leaves you open; a single mistake could give your opponent the chance for a final deathblow. This is why we are training in the dark, you need to know how to use other weapons and enhance your other senses to the point where you don't even need to see what you or your opponent is doing to be able to win a fight."

Now that I was finally standing still the full effect of the fight hit me, breathing was fast and difficult, sweat slowly rolled down my face and clung to my cloths leaving me drenched.

In less than five minutes, we started again.

It seemed as though we were going like that for at least 40 minutes, just Tartarus attacking and me barely able to defend the attacks.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#REVIEW~#~#~#~#~#~**

If I had the chance, my jaw would probably be halfway to hitting the ground. I was amazed to say the least at myself. The only thing I had to rely on, the only thing that was currently holding my life was my reflexes to sounds that are barely noticeable.

Nearly an hour has past and I would be frozen in shock -at how long I lasted in a fight against a primordial in a pitch-black arena- if I wasn't still fighting.

A quick almost silent swing came from my right and I responded with a downward sweep of my –different- double-sided ax that unlike the other one was short but still powerful. As we clashed, the weight of my ax outweighed the force of Tartarus' sword, forcing his hand with his sword to the ground. The moment his sword hit the ground I stepped flat on the blade and swung the ax upward, stopping just before where his neck should be.

Everything went still. The quick and short gasps for breath came from the both of us. I don't know about Tartarus but I was drenched in sweat even more than an hour ago.

The sudden sound of clapping below startled me. Tartarus stood up grasping my shoulder as a father would. He seemed almost proud.

Well after all the days I spent practicing with him we have gotten to know each other better. Now I know, 'what are you thinking Percy, you can't just 'hang out' with a primordial.' But to tell you the truth it gets pretty lonely down in Tartarus and he looks to me as an equal now considering that whenever we fight now –no matter what weapon I use- I win about half the time.

In my training process, I learned how to use thousands of different weapons, which is just about every weapon ever made even before the gods, ones that date back to the time of the primordial and were never introduced to the gods and mortals.

Anyway, as I was saying, it gets lonely which would explain why Tartarus was always so silent and serious. He wasn't used to talking to anyone because he was always doing his job to make sure no one escaped before they were ready which just about explained it all. In all honesty, I felt bad for him.

"Percy, you have learned as much as I am able to teach you. Winning half the battles you are just as skilled and powerful as I"-we have also been fighting with powers- he cut himself off with a chuckle "you know, I truly wished I had found you before Nyx. However I did not and it is time for you to return to her." As he spoke, the blood red light slowly began to seep back down into the pit. Its' strange but after being in the dark for so long I felt blinded by the faint glow from above.

I followed Tartarus back out the giant doors of the training hall until Tartarus motioned for me to stop just between the twin torches outside the doors.

The flames flickered. With a sudden crackle, the flames seemed to explode. They grew larger and larger, flickered faster. I looked to Tartarus to see if he was the one doing this but instead he stood there with a rather intrigued look as if he was watching a show and didn't know what to expect next. I remained calm knowing that he would let nothing bad happen to me. After all this time I gained to trust him as he did me.

The crackling grew louder as well as the flames seemed to rise and move in a way almost like arms extending from the torch. The long 'arms' of flames coiled out from both sides and started wrapping around me, leaving me in the center as they crossed each other while circling me. While in the funnel, the once blood red flames shifted color and formed images from my old life starting from the beginning. When it reached the point just before Nyx found me an image of a horse appeared before me. It was black and galloped across a land of flames; it seemed to turn to me and started running at me. Its image grew until it appeared as if it were right in front of me and slid to a stop before it could hit me. It stared at me for a moment then stood on its hind legs and reared, as doing so it caught fire. Before me was once a black running horse is now a horse of dark ocean blue colored flames, rearing.

Slowly the flaming horse faded and what replaced it was the continuation of my life from the point where I joined Nyx to the point just before I came to Tartarus. This time what replaced it was the image of a large black bird (ok think of an eagle they are big birds well this one was bigger almost half the size of me) and like the horse it was headed straight at me. When it was right in front of me, like the horse it caught on fire but not ocean blue like the horse instead it was more of a midnight black. And just like the horse it faded, but this time it brought all the flames with it, leaving me standing once again between two blood red torches with Tartarus watching, still intrigued.

Silence set in as I tried to understand what had happened.

"Did you see what I saw?"

"Not everything I just saw the flaming horse and bird." He seemed as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle that had all the wrong pieces until something seemed to click. "Whenever a soldier, a hero worthy enough passes the flames bless said hero. Those torches are ancient, they go back to a time before me, well not the whole torch but the fire. Those flames are _the original_ flames; they came from the creation of this universe, and when a worthy hero stands before them- after proper training- they will bless the hero with an ability unlike any other blessing could provide. The horse represents your old life as the son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. The bird represents your new life among the primordials and as leader of Nyx's army. The blessing allows you to use powers with the blue flame, scorching hot which is truly dangerous because it's a flame that burns hotter than a young star, and the black flame one that burns so cold that it burns as it freezes**(don't know how much that makes sense but basically its really cold and could freeze anything and I mean anything to the core)**. Not only can you now harness the flame but also you can take the shape of the black flaming bird or the blue flaming horse. Not many heroes get this blessing Percy, but you are the first to get two ends to the blessing. You truly are a special hero and I wish you the best of luck."

It was too much to take in at once, but he just flew through everything. Before I knew it I found myself saying good bye to Tartarus. "Thank you Tartarus for everything I hope that one day our paths will cross again." Little did I know that the next time I would see him would be in the middle of a battle that could mean the end of everything.

With that, I left headed for the underworld, and then Earth's surface, and hopefully back to the void of night so I could get back to my home.

Key word: hopefully. Unfortunately as we all know things never go the way I plan…

**A/N- well that came out longer than I thought. I hope you liked it.**

**Remember to review**

**Like**

**Dislike**

**Hate**

**Love**

**Advice**

**Ideas**

**Anything**

**Just REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- first of all I'd like to apologize for taking so long. A lot has been going on and when I finally got to the chapter, I wrote it at least ten times. I was never happy with it, and to be honest I'm still not happy with it but I figured to just post it and move on.**

**Big thanks to HadesGirl818, 3214sammy, perseus jackson's son14, percyjacksonfan16, katiekates201, and PeaceLoveAndCheese. Who all reviewed, its kind of what fanfic is for so keep it up they mean A LOT to me !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe the new bizarre plot… oh well you get the point.**

**Percy pov**

_It was too much to take in at once, but he just flew through everything. Before I knew it I found myself saying good bye to Tartarus. "Thank you Tartarus for everything I hope that one day our paths will cross again." Little did I know that the next time I would see him would be in the middle of a battle that could mean the end of everything._

_With that, I left headed for the underworld, and then Earth's surface, and hopefully back to the void of night so I could get back to my home._

_Key word: hopefully. Unfortunately as we all know things never go the way I plan…_

_**(lol I forgot to mention that in one of the time skips percy also got a blessing from Tartarus himself… just basic enhance skills… nothing special but a blessing nonetheless)**_

For a moment, I stood there in the still pit of Tartarus. A thought crossed my mind, how the Hades am I supposed to get out of this place. At second thought I physically face-palmed as I remembered what happed not two minutes ago.

Not exactly sure how it worked but I concentrated on the image I saw in the flames of the black bird lit up in flames. My eyelids shut together as I tried to focus expecting the usual feeling in my gut like when I use my waterpowers, the sound of a crackling flame… anything. After a few seconds which, thanks to my ADHD, felt like hours I opened my eyes. What I saw was a silent black flame that slowly spread across my body, as it did so I felt myself grow shorter, until finally I was a mirror image of the bird I saw from the torch.

Slowly I spread out my wings covered in the flickering black flame, constantly moving, always silent. As soon as I was able to gather my thoughts, I lifted off the ground for one destination, out of Tartarus. Well I don't mean it in a mean way, it's not so bad as long as you could have some company like I had Tartarus, I mean grant, he's probably not the first person anyone would pick to hang out with but I kind of felt bad for him. He reminded me of what happened with Hades and how the other gods looked down on him just because he ruled the underworld. Moreover, same thing happens with Tartarus and the other primordials.

The only problem I had with Tartarus (the place) is that it was always so dark and you could always hear the cries of pain and suffering from both above in the fields of punishment and all throughout Tartarus with all the monsters awaiting their return to the surface.

At first, I wobbled, a lot. Who would have thought flying to be this difficult? It got me wondering if Jason had the same trouble his first times flying, but that thought even though happy at first, the image of Jason wobbling like a drunk-well like me even- through the air, but quickly saddened, reminding me that everyone abandoned me. After all I had done for them, and they all just walk away so easily. I never did and still do not understand what happened. All I know is that at first I was frustrated that everyone would just leave me like that, over time that frustration morphed into pain. It tore me up from the inside and still does, ever since I joined Nyx I have had distractions, people to help me not think of my past, but no one has been able to truly heal me yet.

I shook my head of the thought as I focused on flying straight up to the edge of the pit. I happened to reach the top much faster than I thought, either Tartarus is not as deep as I thought or I was flying faster than I thought, probably the latter.

The dim light coming from the underworld actually blinded me for a moment after being stuck in pitch black for nearly a year now. When I opened my eyes, well lets just say I didn't expect to run into anything at the entrance to Tartarus, as if to prove me wrong the first thing I saw was a flash of black light headed right at me and vise versa.

The collision was worse than a plain colliding with a truck, which in my opinion, says an awful lot.

**No ones pov**

Two black figures, both moving faster than light, headed straight at each other for a major collision. In less than a microsecond, both figures were shot backwards towards opposite walls eventually falling to the floor. The figure that came from Tartarus appearing as a black phoenix slowly transformed to a man with sea green eyes and unruly black hair, hidden beneath a cloak as dark as the night. The cloaked man quickly jumped to his feet as he strode across the room toward the figure on the other side still on the floor trying to recover from the collision. The figure was only halfway up when he found the point of a sword at his throat. He looked up only to find a face just as astonished as his.

"Nico!"

**Percy pov**

"Nico?" I stated while removing my sword from his throat. In response he stared at me with a blank and wary expression, but I could see the confusion in his eyes as he was contemplating on who I was. Finally noticing that when I changed back to my human form, my cloak appeared as I had it before, with my hood up. In that moment I flicked my hood down and watched Nico's puzzled look brightened as realization hit him. Which was then my turn to look puzzled.

"Percy, I'm so happy to see you, how could you do that to us we've been looking everywhere it was as if you disappeared off the face of the earth! Where on earth where you?" he seemed to notice my puzzlement as he cut himself off. "Perce, are you ok?"

I stood there starting to shake my head "This makes no sense. Why are you happy to see me, your furious with me. And same with everyone else. I left because Annabeth broke up with me, my father ignored me, and everyone else was furious with me for reasons I don't even know!" I shook my head harder as if it would clear the confusion going on in my head and to ad to all of it Nyx decided to start talking to me as well.

_Perseus, do not listen to the boy. They were mad at you once, they left you, if you go back they will just do it again. After all there is no need to bring this war to the gods attention, we keep from the gods all that they cannot handle and just the mention of this war along with the other primordials will cause unnecessary chaos among earth._

"Yes Nyx, I understand." I responded under my breath hoping Nico didn't hear. Unfortunately he did.

"Percy who are you talking too, your starting to creep me out. And what did you mean before, none of us were ever angry at you, Annabeth never broke up with you, in fact she had been crying her mind out when she found you were missing. In addition, your father has searched every corner of the earth for you. I'll prove it, come to camp with me and I'll show you."

I looked him in the eye and I could tell he wasn't going to stop until I went. I sighed, "Well I don't know who to believe right now, but I will come to camp for the time being." Nico looked at me as if I were Athena admitting to be stupid. Before he could respond I teleported the both of us to camp.

"Ok Percy you really need to tell me everything that happened to you, you're not yourself."

I looked at him, unsure of what to think "Maybe some but everything, no." that seemed to stump him and I could see frustration building inside him and I felt bad, I didn't want to cause any more anger.

From Thalia's pine, we entered the camp and I straightened, ready for the worst. We made our way to the Big house in awkward silence. When we got to the door and entered, we found ourselves interrupting a meeting around the ping-pong table, everyone turned to look at us shock written all across their faces. In the corner, I saw something that broke my heart for the second time. Annabeth sat curled up in the arms of Will. I stiffened and turned to Nico "I'm leaving now. Sorry for any trouble I've cause any of you, if I make it out of this alive I will return to set everything straight, but for now I need to go." I turned back to the door before Grover tackling me in a hug stopped me.

Everyone else came as if out of a trance to follow until they noticed that instead of smiling I scrunched my brows together in confusion as I stepped back until my back was against the door and I slid to the ground with my hands to my temples as I vigorously shook my head.

Everyone looked down on me with concern evident in his or her eyes. It was Thalia who finally stepped forward. She knelt before me, grabbed my wrists and stared me straight in the eye. "Percy, where have you been and what's going on?" her simplicity and concern caught me. I looked straight into her electric blue eyes and stated "I can't tell anyone. No matter how much you guys hate me I can't put you in that kind of danger. I'd rather die than send the universe into chaos." She and the others looked a little taken aback by that. Nico came up behind Thalia and stated, "I told you, none of its true, none of us hate you."

That seemed to get Thalia's attention "What do you mean by us hating you, where have you been, and what are you talking about sending the universe into chaos?" her grip tightened and she was yelling now and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave until she got the answers she wanted.

I though carefully as I explained trying not to say too much "I left because everyone became angry at me, Annabeth broke up with me, and my father had been ignoring me. Where I went, well I spent a lot of time in night's void, where I eventually became the leader to the army of night and darkness, I am back on earth purely for training in Tartarus and if I don't get the box the world will experience the worst evils to ever exist. I will be gone as soon as night falls so I can return home to complete my training."

"JACKSON YOU BETTER START MAKING SENSE TO WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE I REALLY GET ANGRY!"

I looked down and then back up before saying "I'm sorry that's as much as I can say." Thalia seemed to notice the sadness, confusion, and hurt in my eyes and she did the last thing I expected her to do. She pulled me into a comforting hug and whispered in my ear "we're here for you Perce, why can't you just let us help you." With that said she stood up pulling me with her before dragging me along with Nico out of the big house headed in the direction of the beach.

Once we got there, she sat us both down in the sand "now I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone as long as you tell me the ENTIRE story."

_(NYX) Perseus remember watch what you say, as long as word does not spread I do not mind you telling these two, however I warn that the acceptance of primordials beyond Gaea and a few others is difficult for the gods and other demigods to comprehend well._

A hint of a smile crossed my face before vanishing. "Thanks Nyx" I whispered before remembering that I was supposed to be talking to Nico and Thalia.

Nico turns to Thalia "see he's going crazy, talking to people who aren't even there!"

Thalia ignored him and turned to me calm again "Who are you talking to? And what is going on?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "I was talking to Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night." before either of them could interrupt I continued "I woke up at first to what I thought was a prank, but eventually turned to nightmares…**(I'm only gonna include really important parts as you all know the whole story) **eventually a voice came and offered to help me, she said that I could start new so I accepted… I became the leader of Nyx' and Erebus' army so we can get Pandora's Box back before it falls in the wrong hands."

As I finished the story the sun was beginning to set. Confused does not even begin to describe how I feel. I want to stay at camp, have things go back to the way they were, after all, they didn't hate me… now that was it. Why didn't they hate me as I thought they did before? Have I been living through false memories? Anger boiled inside me as the thoughts clicked together, I was tricked, probably by Nyx. And I fell for it.

Nico and Thalia looked like they did not believe me at first and for a moment we just sat in silence trying to work everything out. I want to stay at camp, leave Nyx for what she did to me. While at the same time I knew that if I did not help, not only the world but also the whole universe will fall.

I sighed as I stood up. Looking both of them in the eye before I shifted my gaze to the coming night sky, I was probably going to look like a lunatic but I needed answers. "Nyx! How Could You Do This To Me! I Thought You were there to help me." What started as shouting from rage slowly turned to a desperate whisper.

As I expected Thalia and Nico stared at me as if I had just lost my mind. The only thing that sopped their comments from coming was the figure that formed beside us. Nyx.

Nyx completely ignored the two gapping demigods next to me as she stared at me with a hint of fury dancing across her eyes. "Perseus you must understand what is at risk here. It is not just I who wanted you on our side, without you I am positive the universe will fall and as you already know, there is nothing I, Erebus, Tartarus or any other Primordial can do without tearing the universe apart. We need you. And besides, would you have trusted me if I asked you to be involved in this war instead of being with your loved ones?"

"That's not the point! I thought I could trust you! I thought you actually cared about me, Skia and Altair! "

"Perseus I do care about you and the rest of the army, we just need you. You're a -"

"I'm a gods dammed _hero_" I finished with the word crossing my lips as if it were a poison, a disease, which one could not escape. Silence set in and I could feel the tension in the air before I decided to continue.

"Then give me at least a few days here." The request seemed to catch her by surprise but I couldn't just leave camp like this, I need to make sure everything is ok before I leave possibly forever.

"Four days, that's all I can give you. After that you will go to Chronus and Andesteia to continue your training." She spoke with finality and as she came to the end of her agreement, she faded, probably back to the void of Night.

With Nyx gone I was left with four days to clear everything up with the other campers.

Nico and Thalia now stood, staring at me in awe and all I could think to respond was "well I told you." They looked like they had a million questions but could not come to find one to ask first. So instead of waiting for them to speak, I walked back to the big house, with them both following close behind, still speechless.

All I could think was that this was going to be a long four days, but I needed to set things straight.

**A/N- ok well there you go, again I'm sorry for taking so long I'm just loosing ideas on top of everything else going on. Also sorry for any ooc. But basically with the reunion, well it's hard to have a happy reunion when something really big is troubling Percy. And as you can probably tell Nyx is not bad, she just does has to be done in order to keep the universe in order.**

**I NEED REVIEWS**

**AND I NEED IDEAS**

**So let me know what you think and what you want to see**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n- I know its been forever, ive been busy and over time I lost some motivation… BUT NOW IM BACK and I have A NEW story to if you haven't seen it yet and im probably gonna do one more, btw all my stories right now in my opinion are similar just so ya know but I like adding twists and turns :D **

**So onwards, BIG thanks to all you who reviewed**_**: **__**anon,**____**TheMightyHunter**__**, **__**shadowwalker6000**__**,**__** MinervaAthena1235,**____**PeaceLoveAndCheese**_**, and **_**Bleh**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Third pov.**

The three best friends walked back to the Big House in silence. Questions raced through all of their minds but none of them knew where to start, so the silence remained until the moment they reached the door when Nico stopped and finally spoke up, "Wait Nyx said that you were going to train with Kronos! You're working with the titans!"

Both Thalia and Percy stopped as well, Thalia seemed worried and was deep in thought while Percy turned simply and said "Chronus not Kronos. Chronus is the primordial and is time itself; Kronos is just the false face of time. "

Before they could start walking again Thalia asked "What happened to the old seaweed brain that was always clueless?" Percy looked at her with a joking face and responded, "Well Thals I'm not _that_ different (his tone slowly grew more serious) it's just war, you of all people should know that by now." Thalia looked a bit taken back but looked him dead in the eye "let us help, you don't have to do this alone." Looking down then closing his eyes, he stated, "I can't do that, I can't put you guys in that position. This war is different Thals, it's beyond the powers of the gods and I just can't put you guys in that kind of danger."

"Well, then I'm not going to make it a choice, we are gonna help you in one way or another."

**Percy pov **

I knew I was never going to win with Thalia so before she or Nico could continue I turned and opened the door to the Big House to see everyone still gathered around the old ping-pong table, arguing. Typical. Chiron must have noticed us because he took control of the meeting and soon enough all the yelling ceased and once again everyone was watching us as if expecting something to happen. Thalia followed me in with a glare that said 'I'm not done with you' then made her great announcement "Well it seems as though Kelp for brains her will be staying with us for the next four days."

Chiron probably saw that everyone wanted to 'talk' to me so he ended the meeting allowing everyone to leave.

I was the first one out but only five feet outside of the Big House, I was hit on the shoulder, really hard. I turned around to see Annabeth, for a moment I was full of joy, but then I remembered the way she was leaning on Will. Was there something going on between them? Before I could say anything Annabeth started shouting "How could you just leave, just disappear, again? With no warning no IMs! I missed you, I thought you were...dead." Was all she said before pulling me into a hug. To my disappointment she pulled away and I responded, "I'm sorry, Annabeth I didn't have a choice, and right now the choice is to stay at camp and never go back, letting the world become a living hell or to go in four days finish my training and prevent the box from ever being opened."

I could see the gears turning in her mind before she looked up to me "Living hell, box? Gods Perseus are you dealing with Pandora's box!" I gave a slight nod while my eyes shifted to look at the ground while Annabeth stood there looking frustrated.

My eyes looked back up and I looked her in the eye "You and Will, is there something going on between you two?" she seemed shocked by the question at first before explaining "I'm sorry Percy, but you where gone and I- I fell apart. I thought that this time you wouldn't make it back, after all the gods had no idea what happened and no one else did either. Will noticed my growing depression and helped me through it. He cared for me while everyone else told me that I had to move on. After you left he was the only one I could really talk to." With that, her eyes shifted down looking somewhat ashamed.

I reached out lifting her chin so she was looking at me as I told her "don't worry about it, it's better for you right now to be with Will. If he makes you happy then I'm happy" In truth I was hurt, but I knew it was best that she moved on, she was about to protest so I added, "my chances of coming out of this battle alive are slim but it's worth it so long as all of you are safe" with that I turned and headed to my cabin before anyone else could catch up to me. I figure I'll get some sleep considering its already eleven o'clock, and then try to answer questions tomorrow.

**a/n- sorry for the ****terrible**** chapter, im probably not gonna go into much detail about the 4 days because most will happen in the second day which is next chapter and they are kind of like fillers, btw I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going so if you have any ideas LET ME KNOW I **_**NEED **_**Ideas and REVIEWS so scroll down and click that magic button and take an exhausting 30-60 seconds of your life to leave a comment even if you tell me that its terrible, don't worry I can take a hit ;)**


End file.
